Even Nations Fade
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Companion to Don't Open It Until Its Over. America has to learn the hard way Nations aren't immortal. 9/11 tribute towards the end. Be respectful when reviewing. Have an issue handle it like an adult.


**Here's a companion fic to Don't Open It Until It's Over. Not required but it would make me a very happy person! It might make a little more sense for some parts. So since I was asked to write this piece, I did. Though, I really need to get in the gauken mood for my BTT fic, I honestly have no idea, so if you have any suggestions, send them my way. So shall I just walk out of the spotlight and let you have the fic? I will then. *runs to bottom of the story.***

**DISCLAIMER ALL THINGS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I OWN THE PLOT.**

America had remained rather quiet and it was slightly off putting. They had just left Spain's house after having to tell the Spaniard and Frenchman about their best friends demise. England had little love for the trio of them, but he hated having to tell them that. The look in their eyes were just sad. They both looked distant and he knew that they had figured out Prussia wasn't returning from behind the wall.

America let out a sigh, causing the english gentleman to look at him. The sky was gray and there was a cold wind blowing feeling like a knife. The American seemingly permanent demeanor disappeared and England felt like he knew why. When the American did not speak, England did so for him. "America, what is wrong?"

America looked at the older nation, and England could see that the eyes were confused and had traces of guilt. "I thought nations couldn't die."

The simple statement said everything. "America, we can, when our nations fall or we become to weak or are killed by an occupying party."

"But it's never happened before!" America protested.

"Nations don't usually kill another nation unless they are truly deranged. Its an unspoken rule."

"I don't mean that! I mean a nation dying!" America yelled at the short Brit.

"You haven't been around as long as I have, or Spain, or even Prussia. Prussia knew what was going to happen." England stated calmly.

"He fucking knew! He still went? Damn it!" America yelled in anger at himself.

"America calm down."

"How can I? I voted for Russia's idea, I practically killed him! I should've agreed with you and France." America said bitterly.

"You couldn't have known." England sighed.

America looked at him. "I didn't know. How can nations die? How could I send one of _us _to his early grave? I'm supposed to be the fucking hero!"

England sighed. America was an angry guilt, he kept that filed away for future reference. "America, Prussia wasn't what you would call a young nation, was once a powerful empire who knew that power was a frugal thing. He knew he would die someday."

"I know he was powerful, but he didn't have to die!" America's voice broke.

"America." England said simply causing the young nation to look at him. "Prussia understood his status better than any of us ever will. He knew his time as a nation was over long before it was official. He took the honorable way, he stood strong and proud. Not even flinching when he was told his sentence and accepting without hesitation."

America remembered that day all to well. "I thought that winning this war would be like that last ones."

"Wars are always different and there will be causalities. You can't help it." England said.

"Was Prussia really that clever?" America asked the dark depressing aura was still around him.

"Prussia at one point could've ruled Europe but he never took the chance, knowing that if he fell he would fall hard." England sighed he had been alive for a decade or so and was still very young but even he knew the fear in the peoples voices when they said, Königreich Preußen or Kingdom of Prussia.

"He didn't?" America asked bewildered, hearing vague stories of the time period from the other nations, to be in the much power but not use it?

"He was in charge of taking care of the Holy Roman Empire, even though he was part of it but he was there when France struck him down." England answered.

"France?" America asked. France didn't seem like he was the killing type but all of the european nations had bloody pasts.

"He was an empire, a great one and he disappeared..." America trailed off.

"Yes?" Not understanding where this was going, England inquired.

"Then does that mean you will to, someday?" Sounding so young and scared at the moment England had a flash back of a time when America would say things like that as a colony.

"Someday I might. As will you." England answered.

America showed fear plainly across his face, looking at the smaller man. "England!"

England almost felt sorry for doing something like that the, but it was time for America to learn what could happen to any of them.

Continuing to look at him in fear America grabbed one of England's hands. "Arthur you can't!" He pleaded.

"Amer-Alfred, I can't promise that." England sighed the cerulean eyes looked so pained so afraid.

"I'll protect you! You can't leave me!" America begged eyes filling with tears.

"Alfred." England said stunned, the young country had the nerve to fight for independence from him and then beg _him _not to leave.

"Arthur, if you leave I'll won't have anyone to make sure I don't fail!" America began to cry.

England surprised by the words stood there.

"I know I'm being selfish and childish, but we lost a nation! I helped to send him to his death took another person from their family. I'm supposed to be the good guy, but it seems I can only hurt people. I want to be the hero! I can't do it alone I need a teacher." America was sobbing now.

"America, I don't understand." England said.

"I'm the hero! I want to believe it but I can't. Prussia died to save his brother. I hurt you because I wanted to be free. I can barely take care of myself. I need you, Arthur."

The honesty in America's eyes made him sigh. "I'll try not to disappear, America your strong but you can't hold the entire world on your shoulders. You do what you believe in."

"I just wanted to be someone you could be proud of. Instead I became a huge idiot, with a large ego." America cried.

"America, I am proud of you. If you fall just get right back up." England knew this would go to the American's head but "you are a hero, just not the type you may think you are."

England started to walk again. America trailing behind him mulling over his words.

What did England mean?

"Just think about the past and see what made Prussia a hero, Spain a hero, even France was a hero, and so was I."

America smiled at the British nation. He had a half smile on his face. He would become a hero, a hero of the people. Someone everyone would be proud of. Including those he let die, those who were greater than him, and those that he loved.

_I am a hero._ America thought.

Epilog

Years later as he watched the towers fall to the ground as soon as he was able he was digging through the rubble never minding the pain he felt. He knew some of his people laid trapped under the debris, he wanted to save them. He remembered what england had said to him those many years ago. This is why he was a hero, his kind and loyal heart. There was smoke, sirens, and sounds of sobbing but he saw a body of a woman trapped he carefully pulled her out and carried he over to a stretcher and laid her down. He heard her say_"You saved my life." _Yes he was a hero in the biggest and smallest way possible. There was hope in this hell.

End

**Now a moment of silence for those who lost their lives on that day from the three separate attacks and those heroes who died while rescuing people. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A thanks to all those who serve and defend us risking there personal safety on the homeland or overseas. I salute you. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It seemed fitting to do a 9/11 tribute. I am sorry about it, it was horrible. But as America realized you don't have to be a hero running around saving everyone, but someone who is able to truly make a change big or small and that's the main point of this and all the heroes that were made on this day eleven years ago. **

**Please leave your thoughts, be respectful, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
